The present invention relates to an improved handrail attachment for beds that provides a support structure for the bed occupant to utilize in climbing in and out of the bed and in shifting positions while in the bed. The attachment also functions as a guard rail that pivots in and out of position to permit ready access for making the bed and ministering to the needs of the bed occupant. When the attachment is pivoted outwardly, a leg support member is provided to add stability and enable the handrail, in its extended position, to serve as a support structure for the occupant when getting in and out of the bed. The attachment device also provides a convenient removable support for a telephone, television remote control, notepad, etc.
The present invention is an improvement over the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,784, issued to Erwin A. Alpern on Nov. 7, 1995. The device shown in the prior patent has met an existing need for devices of this nature, but has lacked a number of salient features contained in the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a handrail attachment for beds comprises an inverted U-shaped tubular handrail member disposed in a vertical plane along the side of a bed. A pair of cross-members extend between and are attached to the vertically depending arms of the inverted U-shaped tubular member. A base member having two U-shaped tubular portions is provided to slide under the bed mattress and be held in position by the mattress, the weight of the bed occupant, and removable fastening means such as a pair of flexible strap members. The strap members wrap around the U-shaped portions of the base member and the bed rail on the side of the bed opposite to the handrail attachment to anchor the assembly in position. Upstanding end portions of the base member having cross-sectional shapes similar to the ends of the inverted U-shaped tubular member are adapted to abut the ends of the inverted U-shaped tubular member and be locked in position.